


The Lucifer Files

by ladyeternal



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Ella Lopez is the big sister Lucifer needs, Episode 2x11 - Stewardess Interruptus, Episode Related, I know he's older than her by a lot but she is, Interviews, Lucella friendship, Lucifer Morningstar has a heart, Lucifer Morningstar is a lot like Tony Stark, Lucifer Morningstar is pansexual, Lucifer is not the Grand Canyon, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyeternal/pseuds/ladyeternal
Summary: Lucifer only watched six of his paramours’ interviews before coming to the conclusion that, for them, having sex with him was on par with visiting the pyramids in Egypt or going skydiving.  If he had stuck around for the others, he might have had cause to revise that opinion.





	1. Self-Worth

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t get this out of my head after watching 2x11 all the way through. The six interviews that Lucifer watched (and therefore the ones we saw) were carefully staged and edited to heavily imply that all of his former paramours were nothing more than a string of people to whom their interaction was the sexual equivalent of going to the Grand Canyon. That actually made me really upset, because it’s reductive to both them and to him. So here’s a few more that we never got a chance to see.
> 
> Updates may be sporadic due to other writing commitments, but I have a few ideas boiling around in my head, so this will be a multi-chapter fic. This is vaguely set between episodes 11 and 12.
> 
> Comments = love. ♥

~ooooOOOoooo~

“I don’t see why we’re revisiting these, my dear,” Lucifer complained. It was that time of night when late and early were meaningless terms, and the precinct was mostly quiet outside of the interview room he'd been ushered into. “I watched Detective Decker conduct several of them; I know what was said.”

“In those interviews, yeah,” Ella agreed pleasantly as she queued up the interview track that she wanted on the computer. “But with how many names you gave us, we had to split up the interviews between several officers to get them all done. Now I have to admit: I was more than a little curious about your mojo…” She twitched her eyebrows at him meaningfully, eliciting another of those confused expressions that she found utterly adorable. “So I skimmed through them. There were some that were pretty _interesting_ , if you know what I mean.”

“I'm sure, but I still don’t see what-”

Her hand curled over his and he fell silent, his dark eyes widening and his mouth hanging open for a few seconds after the words died. It broke Ella’s heart that casual affection was so alien to this man. “Just watch, okay? You’ll see.” At his nod, she pressed play.

* * *

Interviewee: Bethany Mierette  
Age: 41  
Occupation: Legal Assistant

A redhead of medium build, with fair skin and blue-green eyes sat down into the camera’s view. Her hair was caught up in a clip at the back of her head, with thin curls wisping along the sides of her face. She wore a button-down silk blouse of pale turquoise, a quartz point hanging from a chain around her neck. “So what is this all about?”

“As the summons said, ma’am: we’re taking statements from anyone who’s had sexual relations with Lucifer Morningstar in the past two months. According to his account, the two of you were intimate approximately five weeks ago, is that right?”

“Yes, that’s right. On the 26th.”

“You’re sure of the date?”

“Positive. My divorce had finally been signed off by the judge on the 24th, which was a Wednesday. Two days later, several of the other assistants in the office surprised me with a trip to Lux.” She grimaced faintly. “To celebrate.”

“Why celebrate?”

“My divorce had been dragged out by my ex for nearly three years. Though he never threatened me, it was far from amicable. Things got pretty ugly between us.” A laugh, humorless and almost caustic. “Things had gotten ugly well before that, to be honest.”

“So what happened that night?”

“We were having a few drinks; watching the club dancers. My friends were getting pretty hammered, but we’d taken an Uber and it was a Friday, so they were taking the opportunity to cut loose.”

“How much had you had to drink?”

“I’m diabetic, Officer. Metformin and alcohol don’t mix. Since I like living, I was sticking to club soda with lemon.”

“Had you ever been to Lux before?”

“Once: back when I first split with my husband, also with the girls from the office.” The fingers of her right hand toyed with the silver watch on her left wrist. “I didn’t even see Lucifer on that first visit, though. If I remember right, word around the bar that time was that he’d already found a companion for the evening before we’d gotten there.”

“How did you happen to meet him this time?”

A smile, fond and quietly nostalgic touched her face. “I was sitting at the table by myself; a couple of the girls had gone to the ladies’ room; others were dancing. My heart hadn’t really been in the evening, though, and I was seriously considering calling my own Uber and going home, when all of a sudden he was there: sitting down beside me and asking why it was that I didn’t seem to be enjoying myself at his club.

“It was absolutely surreal at the time. I mean, here I was: over forty, divorced, no kids, staring down the prospect of completely reshaping my life and no idea where to even begin. I’d married my husband right out of college; I didn’t exactly have a ton of social confidence back then and he’d done nothing but erode what little I’d had. By every logic I knew, someone like Lucifer shouldn’t even have noticed I was there, let alone cared whether or not I was having a good time. But he did.”

“Was that a problem for you, then? When what you had with him turned out to be a one-night stand?”

“Oh, God, no.” She laughed a little, this time with far more warmth. “No, I didn’t go up there under any little-girl illusions. I knew what he was offering when he invited me upstairs.”

“What did you think he was offering?”

That same fond, nostalgic smile came back, her eyes bright and somehow fierce. “A gift. Lucifer gave me back what thirteen years of public school, four years of college and almost two decades of marriage had tried to keep me from ever having: a sense of my own worth.”

“How did he do that?”

“Unlike so many people in the world today, Lucifer wasn’t a selfish lover. He was charming, and inventive, and everything his reputation says he is. But he made that night about me. It wasn’t just about him getting laid. He took quite a bit of satisfaction from being able to pleasure me, not just get me off.”

“There’s a difference?”

Her auburn eyebrows quirked. “If you have to ask that question, Officer, I’d say you could stand to take a few lessons from Lucifer in the intimacy department.”

A delicate cough. “So how did it give you your self-worth back, as you say, if this man who took such pains to give you a night of extraordinary sex didn’t want anything to do with you afterwards?”

“He never said that.” The response was sharp, almost angry. “He never, ever said that to me. Never even implied it. I don’t know what other people are saying about how he treats his lovers, but I will tell you right now that’s not how he treated me.”

“Then how did he treat you?”

“With respect.” Her teeth snapped on the end of the word. “Lucifer Morningstar may not be a man whose heart could be easily caught, but that doesn’t mean that he treats his paramours like tissues to be used and then thrown away. He treated me like a person from the moment he sat down until the moment I got on the elevator the next day to leave him and Lux behind, and if we were ever to meet again, whether he was interested in repeating our sexual liaison or not, he would still treat me like a person. That’s the kind of man he is.”

“Do you know of anyone that has slept with Lucifer who might not feel that way? Maybe one of your friends, or someone at the club you might’ve overheard?”

She shook her head regretfully. “No. I don’t go out to clubs that often, and none of the friends that took me there have ever caught his eye. But I do hope you’re wrong about this.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because if someone that Lucifer has slept with is committing crimes out of anger that he didn’t fall in love with them, or jealousy that he takes so many people to bed… I think he’s going to be very hurt by that.”

“In what way?”

“Someone like him, that takes such pains to bring his lovers joy even if it’s only for one night? The idea that the memory of their time together was tainted later with bitterness or jealousy… I think he would take that very personally. I think he’d think he’d failed them somehow, that it was his fault that they felt that way.”

“What makes you think so?”

She shrugged, reaching up to toy with the quartz pendant. “I’m not sure… it’s just a feeling.”


	2. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic still lives!
> 
> I so appreciate the patience of all my lovely readers while I've been working on my fic committments in all my various fandoms. Again, my updates to this will continue to be sporadic while I work on my other WIPs (some of which have been sitting gathering virtual dust for actual years), so I love you all for bearing with me in the interim.
> 
> Everlasting gratitude to [SilverWolf7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7), whose gorgeous comment on Chapter One helped me take the instincts that drove this fic into being and wrangle them into a manageable outline. I know it took me forever to reply, but you really helped me out, BB, and I can't thank you enough!

* * *

Interviewee: Gage Ericksson  
Age: 26  
Occupation: Graduate Student

“I’m still not really sure why I’m here.” A young black man, clean shaven and bald, sat down into view as he said it. He was dressed in dark khakis and a button-down shirt of deep indigo, with a single silver stud in his right ear. “Lucifer and I have known each other for three years; the date in your summons is far from the first time we’ve met up for sex.”

“We’re speaking to everyone he’s been with in the past eight weeks, sir. Could you elaborate on the nature of your relationship with Mr. Morningstar?”

The young man shrugged. “I met him while I was working on my Masters degree at Loyola; we hook up occasionally when both of our schedules allow. Not really very often.”

“Prior to seven weeks ago, when was the last time you’d seen each other?”

“Maybe…” His fingers flexed, as if he were counting on the air with them. “A month or so? Six weeks?”

“Does it ever bother you that he sees other people in the interim?”

“Why should it? Our relationship has never been about trying to build a romantic connection.”

“Then what is it about?”

Something in the young man stiffened; for a long moment, he was locked into a contest of wills with the off-screen interviewer. Finally, as if he’d read something he needed to know, he nodded to himself. “This interview is confidential, correct?”

“Currently, it will only be available to LAPD personnel.”

“All right.” He nodded again, and something in his bearing shifted, taking on a more imposing mien even though very little in his posture or expression had changed. “When I need a submissive, I call him.” Though there was no audible reaction from the officer, whatever his facial expression was caused his interviewee to laugh. “Not what you expected, is it?”

“You and Lucifer Morningstar are engaged in a sado-masochistic relationship?”

“No.” There was a clear impatience in the tone of his answer. “Not all domination/submission relationships function based on pain play, and our dynamic certainly isn’t about that.” After a moment of scratching on the interviewer’s pad, there was a silence; they were clearly just looking at each other. “You don’t understand, do you?” he finally asked. “How Lucifer can be the submissive one in the relationship?”

“Or how you’re content to only see him every month and a half or so. From my understanding, such relationships tend towards high degrees of possessive behavior.”

“Committed relationships in the dom/sub world often do, yes,” he agreed. “But casual relationships in that sphere are no more or less possessive than casual vanilla hook-ups. More intimate, maybe, but we are capable of it.”

“Perhaps if you could be more explicit?”

A long sigh. “Okay, look: I was in a relationship with someone in undergrad. We were together for about a year before I realized just how dissatisfying the sex was for me; we started playing at scenes to try and spice things up. We were trying to fix things, but neither of us had any real understanding what we were getting into.

“To make a long and ugly story short: we got way beyond fuzzy handcuffs and play-spanking. The scenes we tried got deeper and deeper into territory we weren’t really ready for, and didn’t know how to handle. And I wound up hurting my partner… pretty badly… because I didn’t know how to recognize his limits or my own.

“We broke up after that,” he continued. “And for a couple years, I floundered my way through normal vanilla relationships that inevitably imploded because I didn’t dare try for what I needed with anyone else. And then one night, I was out with my cohort at Loyola and we wound up at Lux.”

“Which is when you met Lucifer?”

He smiled at the memory, all bright teeth and soft eyes. “He was playing when we came in; his voice was… is… amazing. My mother played the piano before arthritis made it too hard for her, so I made it a point to find my way over to him when he was finished and tell him how good I thought he was.” A warm chuckle. “The way his eyes swept up my entire body as he looked up at me… he has a reputation for being able to get people to confess their heart’s desire, but I swear he read what I needed without either of us needing to say a word.”

“So you went to bed with him that night?”

“Of course! Anyone would be an idiot to turn him down. But once we got up there…” He trailed off, his expression far away in the memory.

“Once you got there?” the interviewer prompted.

With a visible shake, he came back to the present. “You don’t need the more salacious details of that encounter, or any of the others, for that matter. Suffice to say that my sessions with Lucifer don’t need to be sexually exclusive, or romantic in nature. Eventually, one or the other of us will call an end to them in favor of someone else in our lives, but that won’t change what he’s meant to me.”

“And what is that, exactly?”

“I can trust myself again.” A deep breath, slowly exhaled, as if the previous words had been difficult to admit. “After my first submissive, I didn’t dare let anyone see that side of my sexual needs; I couldn’t trust myself to not repeat the mistakes I’d made. Lucifer showed me that I could, because he was strong enough in the beginning to stop me when I didn’t know how to stop myself. Self-aware enough to help me figure out the signals I was missing in the scene. And gentle enough to help me understand that it wasn’t all my fault, because everyone in a scene has to communicate if it’s going to go properly. That a dom needs a safe word just as much as a sub, and that even though a dom should be able to read and control the scene for the sub’s sake, a sub should know and respect their dom’s limits as well.”

Another quiet moment. “Can you think of anyone whose proclivities are similar to your own that might be more possessive of him? Someone who might be moved to hurt other people he’s slept with for trespassing with their submissive?”

He shook his head. “No. One of Lucifer’s most admirable qualities is his discretion. Even in L.A., being disposed to dominant/submissive dynamics, bondage or sado-masochism can still be very damaging to your prospects if it became well known. If he’s involved in a similar relationship with any of his other lovers, no matter what his role is, he hasn’t discussed it with me anymore than he’s discussed our relationship with anyone else. But someone that’s willing to do that would have a bad reputation in the community at large; probably even a history of abusive behavior with submissives. I doubt Lucifer would even be willing to enter into a relationship like ours with someone like that. He’s too good a man; picks his lovers with far too much discernment for that.”

“Thank you for your time.”


End file.
